Modern Romance: An ItachiXoc Fanfic
by ReiCynLove
Summary: Reina is so close to finishing her studies at the University. But what can be expected when she interns under Itachi Uchiha and his renowned company? One can only imagine. An ItachiXoc fanfiction. Mainly romance.
1. Chapter 1

Second Year College ~

"Juxtamedullary nephrons, 20-25% of nephrons in kidneys, long loop of Henle, account for most of urine concentra-"

I was interrupted by the sound of the morning bell, indicating it was exactly 8:00.

'Five minutes till class!' I thought as I started packing my books and laptop.

I made my way through the familiar halls of Seikan University to lecture hall R540. I took my usual seat in the far back rows and pulled out my laptop. While waiting for it to start, I glanced at all the familiar faces of the class. However, I never really made friends with any one of them. Occasionally I would make friendly conversations with some, but we never really bonded.

Class settled to a hush as a tall male figure approached the front of the lecture hall, setting up his lesson. Everybody watched intently as he worked. Finally, he stood straight and faced the class.

"Welcome, third years. I will be your instructor for this course Anatomy 347. Please call me Professor Matsui."

The class still remained silent.

"Well then, I have posted the course syllabus on the online, so please, print a copy to keep for your records. As you all can see, this class is fairly large, therefore, most of the coursework and homework will be online and turned in online. You can find a list of assignments and their due dates on the syllabus."

Professor Matsui dragged on and on about the expectations of the class. While he did so, my phone suddenly buzzed, attracting the attention of a few students who sat around me. Embarrassed, I pulled my phone from my bag and saw it was a text from Raiko.

Raiko is my best friend. We graduated high school together and attended Seikan University together for our first two years before she decided to travel abroad to France for her third year. How I missed her dearly. She was really the only friend I had in college.

I read her text: 'Hey! Just landed in Paris! Classes start in two more days! Ahh it's so beautiful and a HUGE change from Tokyo! I'll take pics for you ok?! Keep in touch! 3"

I smiled, feeling happy and sad on the inside. We always talked about the Paris and traveling together, but my scholarship wouldn't cover expenses outside of the country. Raiko, on the other hand, was able to pay out of pocket for her expenses. Then again, her family is loaded.

I closed my phone before I could get caught and realized I was behind. We already started the first lesson of the day and I was behind three slides of the lecture. I sighed to myself and opened a blank document on my laptop to start taking notes.

One agonizing hour later, we were finally dismissed. I packed up my laptop and made my way out of the lecture hall to my next class.

By the time my last class ended, it was already 1:35 in the afternoon. Five back to back classes were going to kill me this semester. But it was the only way I would graduate on time. I settled for lunch at the main food court. When I sat down, my phone vibrated again. I checked it to find another text from Raiko. It was a picture of her eating a crepe with the comment "bon appetit~!" I smiled and took a picture of my bento lunch and tagged "the usual" under it before sending it to her.

Suddenly, there was loud rustle of footsteps followed by silent giggling, squeals, and whispers. I looked up to see what was going on, but all I saw was a crowd of girls grouping around something and the guys just sat back whispering and glancing in the same direction.

I listened in on a group of guys who sat close to my table as they seemed to be discussing the source of attention.

"Uchiha? Like THE Uchiha?"

"Yea! I heard their family has more money than God himself!"

"Why is he attending Seikan University?"

"Wow, I heard his older brother has already graduated is about to take over the family business."

"COOOL."

'Uchiha? Where have I heard that before?' I thought to myself. Finally, it clicked. Raiko would talk about them all the time. The Uchihas were one of the best well known families, and on the wealthy side at that. Their family owned one of the best business and accounting firms in Japan. Their brother was a recent graduate from an American university but has also attended Seikan before.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the crowd of girls. A HANDSOME figure at that. However, the annoyed look on his face said everything. Then again, I'd be annoyed too if I was being smothered by people I didn't know.

The name "Sasuke" was being squealed through the air. Ahh yes, Sasuke Uchiha! That was his name. Younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. Wow, what Raiko would give to be here right now. I pulled out my phone and texted her. She would pee in her pants after hearing the news.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whhhhhhhhyyyyyy~~!?" shouted Raiko's voice on the other end of the line. I had to hold the phone away from my ear to avoid bursting my right ear drum.

"How can Sasuke Uchiha be at Seikan when I'm not there! That isn't fair!" she cried again.

"You barely know the guy, Raiko. How can you like him so much? I mean, does he even know you exist."

"I've been to a few parties to know him enough! Oh gosh, why can't I be there! How does he look?"

"Oh you know, same handsome figure."

Another loud squeal. "Why is he at Seikan? I thought he was spending the rest of his time abroad?"

"I don't know. And I could care less."

"Oh don't lie to yourself, Reina. You like him too."

I rolled my eyes. "Actually, no, I don't. I find him attractive, but that smug, condescending air around him is very unattractive to me."

"But that's what makes him so cool!" swooned Raiko.

"Sure, if that's what you like." I giggled.

"How's the apartment?" asked Raiko.

"It's the same as we left it. Thank you and your parents so much, Raiko! My parents and I are so grateful! I love you!"

"I do too! Just take good care of it my parent's said. I will be back to living in it with you soon!"

"I will!"

Raiko's parent's rented a neat condo for Raiko to stay in while she was in school. Her parents were always travelling so her family never really had a stable home. It was always a small house or a condo that they rented for Raiko's sake. Until she was able to take care of herself, she had a housekeeper and nanny. Raiko's parent's had graciously offered for me to stay in it and agreed to make payments on it while I stayed at Seikan and Raiko went off to France.

I suddenly heard the doorbell ring on the other end of the phone.

"Oh sorry, Reina! That's the university ambassador. All the foreign exchange students are going to dinner to get to know each other! I can't wait to try authentic French cuisine! I'll talk to you later?"

"Yea. Have fun."

"Thanks! Bye!" and the call ended.

I threw my phone on the bed and fell right next to it. I was grateful that all my professors had not assigned anything yet, so I had a free night.

My peace was short lived when my phone rang. Without looking at the ID, I picked up.

"Hello. Reina here."

"Reina? Ahh yes, this is Hiro from the student finance office! Are you free to meet tomorrow? I would like to discuss, what it seems to be, your internship."

"Yes of course! I will be free at 1:30 in the afternoon. We can meet after then?"

"Perfect! My office will be on the fifth floor in the financial aid department. Room 512. See you then!"

"Thanks. See you then."

When I hung up, I squealed in excitement! I've been waiting to hear back for a while! An internship position is exactly what I needed to garauntee a secure job when I graduated from the Univeristy! I sighed in relief and decided to call it a night. It was a long first day, I better take advantage of this break while I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Another day of class went by. The typical routine of waking up, getting ready, go to class, and have lunch came and went.

Come around 1:30, I headed to the student finance office to meet with Hiro about the internship.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." said a voice from the other side.

I let myself in and greeted the person at the desk. "Hi, you are Hiro?"

I came to face a mature, yet handsome man who sat on the other side of the desk. He adjusted his thin, rimmed glasses and smiled when he saw me.

"Ah you must be Reina! Yes, my name is Hiro! Fourth year student here at Seikan and student assistant for the finance office. Nice to meet you. Please have a seat." He gestured to a leather chair that was directly across from him.

I thanked him and took a seat.

"So where have you applied so far, Reina? For your internships, that is."

"Three hospitals and two clinics around the Tokyo area."

"He looked over his computer screen and nodded. "So you are looking towards a medical career?"

"Nursing."

He nodded with an assuring nod. His smile turned serious as he turned back to me. "It seems as though you were offered an internship, but not at any of these places."

"Oh ? Which hospital then?" I asked, confused and curious.

He looked at me. "Actually, it's not a hospital or a clinic."

I continued to look at him.

"It's an administrative position within a, umm, seems to be a business firm here in Tokyo."

"Business firm? But how? It's not even related to my major or degree of study?"

"That's what I thought, but here is the perk. The firm had a recent contract with a private branch of clinics from around Japan. Therefore, they need medical students to work as administrators to organize the paperwork coming from the hospital."

"But it's not medical paperwork so how is it different from regular secretary work?"

"I'm not sure. But it also says here, you will be working outside the firm as well in the clinics. So I am assuming you will get some clinical experience as well as administrative experience. That's like hitting two birds with one stone. If you ask me, it's a better opportunity than just a hospital."

He turned his smile to me. I was stunned. Well, that didn't go the way I planned. It just didn't click how administrative and clinical practice went together.

' You know, you can always accept and talk to someone in the firm about the job description." Hiro offered when he saw my skeptic look.

I hesitated more. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! It shouldn't matter because I would still be involved in medicine in one way. I nodded at Hiro.

"It sounds great. I am willing to try." I said.

"Great! I will approve the acceptance for you. Then it is your responsibility to contact the firm and let them know you have accepted their position. Here is there contact information if you would still like to ask them questions about the internship."

With that he printed off an information sheet and handed it to me.

"Thank you, sir!" I stood up and shook his hand.

"Anytime, Reina. Should you have any questions, feel free to contact me here."

I nodded and left his office.

In the bus, I read over the paper. As I skimmed, something caught my eye. I squinted and read of the bold print again.

'Company name: USI Business and Accounting Firm, headed by Uchiha Enterprise.'

Uchiha Enterprise...Uchiha...

"WHAT?!" I shouted out loud.

I had forgotten that I was still in a bus full of people. Now, every passenger was staring at me, shocked at my sudden outburst. Even the driver.

I blushed and slowly bowed my head, silently apologizing. I sat back down again, staring blankly at the sheet of paper in front of me. Uchiha enterprise? I was interning for one of the best business firms in Japan. THE BEST. On top of that, not just any firm. It was the Uchiha family's firm! I HAD to tell Raiko!


	4. Chapter 4

The minute I got home, I called Raiko. When she didn't pick up after my fifth call, I gave up and threw my phone onto my bed. I still had to call the firm and let them know. Something in me didn't want to call, but the other side did. I don't know why it bothered me so much. I mean, the name Uchiha had never effected me before. Maybe I was just in shock that I was given this opportunity to work for one of the top businesses in the country when my expectations were only for a generic hospital setting.

I finally decided to pick up the phone and call the firm. The sooner the better, right? I dialed the number given to me on the paper. With every ring, my heart jumped and my palms grew sweaty. After about five rings, a voice came over the other line.

"USI Business and Accounting Firm. How may I help you?" a women's voice clearly recited.

"Y-yes. My name is Reina Takegawa. I was offered an internship position at this firm and was told to call this number." I tried to speak as calmly as I could. I was sincerely nervous as well.

"Ah yes! We were expecting you to call in." There was a temporary silence over the phone as the woman flipped through some papers. "Here you are. Reina Takegawa. You are interning for the administrative positions for the clinics, correct?"

"Yes!"

"Okay great. Are you free to come in for a quick interview today?"

"T-today?" I looked at the time. It was almost 4pm. "Umm, yes! yes, today is fine." I stammered.

"Ok! I will schedule you for 5?"

"Alright. Sounds good. Thank you!"

"Thank you! See you then." and she hung up.

I shut my phone and wasted no time in getting ready.

Before long, I had manage to get ready in thirty minutes and take the bus to the Enterprise building. After signing in, I took a seat in the large, yet luxurious lobby and anxiously waited for my name to be called. My phone suddenly vibrated and I hastily looked for it. I looked at the caller ID which read "Mama" and picked up immediately.

"Mama! Hi." I said ecstatically.

"Reina! How are you? You didn't call so I took initiative to call first. I know your busy anyway. How are you?"

"I'm great, mama. I'm sorry. It has been hectic. I'm about to go in for an interview for my internship."

My mother gasped on the other line. "Congrats, Reina! Your father and I are so proud of you. Say, where is it at? your internship that is..."

"It's for a Business firm in Tokyo? I know doesn't sound like anything related to medicine but I will explain later."

As if it were perfect timing, my name was called. I looked in the direction of the voice and made eye contact with the woman who called my name.

"I have to go, mama. I'll call tell you about the interview later, ok?"

"Alright, sweetie. Good luck!" and with that, I hung up and made my way to the woman.

"Please follow me." she said sternly and lead me through the halls until we got to a large presentation room. "Please take a seat and Mister Uchiha will meet with you shortly."

"Wai-" before I could say anything else, she abruptly left the room, leaving me alone in the silence.

'Mister Uchiha?' I thought to myself. Alone in a room with Mister Uchiha? I chill ran through my being. How intimidating. I never did good in one on one interviews anyways. I was always shy.

A few silent minutes passed by when I heard the sudden click of the door knob behind me. I waited for the person to reveal itself before saying anything.

I heard a little shuffling and the closing of the door.

"Sorry for the wait."

I froze at the charming voice and looked up, staring in awe at the person before me. Oh wow...

Was this person even human? I have never seen anyone as good looking as the man who stood in front of me. EVER. Sleek backed hair pulled into an elegant ponytail, a smooth complexion, and the darkest eyes I have ever looked in to.

When I realized I was staring, I blinked myself into reality and stood up abruptly.

"P-pleasure to meet you, Mister Uchiha! Thank you for the wonderful opportunity!" I said, a little over excited. I mentally punched myself for that.

"No need for such formalities. This is but a casual interview. Please, call me Itachi."


End file.
